Video games have become a popular entertainment medium. Some video games are multiplayer games. There are a number of different methods that exist to enable users to play these multiplayer video games with each other. Often, the method used depends on the particular video game and the needs associated therefrom. For example, first person shooter (FPS) games may use peer-to-peer connections. However, massively multiplayer online role-playing games (MMORPG) with persistent worlds may require users to connect via a host system.
Often, users playing a multiplayer video game will experience connection losses and/or experience levels of latency that interfere with enjoyment of the video game. Consequently, a user experiencing such issues may be likely to play the game less over time compared to video games that do not suffer multiplayer connection issues. Thus, one of the challenges of video game development is to design a system that will keep a user connected when playing the video game.